Talk:Kagamine Rin/Len/@comment-25259979-20151120052819
You know what, I'll just write out the changes between their V2-V4X designs. For both - the arm warmers. Instead of being cupped around their wrists like a funnel, they are now tighter around their arms and have a weird bulge thing on the back of their hand. But they have the same design as the old arm warmers (green stripe in the middle, yellow lining) - The leg warmers/ shoes. They're still having that style of drooping over their shoes, but in the V4X design it's not covering as much of their shoes as it did before and not as flowy. The shoes looks the same,my he leg warmers are different. They no long say anything on them, the speaker looking things changed from 3 circles to a heart. There are no random yellow dots on it. It retains the yellow lining on top. There is also now a new band around the top of the leg warmer that then connects to the leg warmer with a buckle. - Change from Treble, bass clef to fortissimo. If you look at the little padding thing on their shirts (don't know what it's called), you can see that there is no longer the treble and bass clef. Instead it is replaces with the fortissimo symbol. Not to mention that area has changed from white to gray/black. There are also tiny fortissimo symbols on rins skirt/short/whatever and on Lens pants. (Side note: while you're looking there, notice how they no longer have chains that go from their belt on them anymore) BUT do not think that those symbols are gone! If you look at their headphones we can see that they have changed from being plain stripes to having the treble and bass clef symbols! Yay! - The headphones. The headphones are no long in a square shape and are now circles. They are still white, but these ones have a yellow line surrounding the headphone. There is also the band part of the headphone which is no longer a solid white and now has more of a design to it. (Hard for me to find the right words to describe this, but you can see it) they also no longer have microphones attached to them as well. Rin changes -Must I mention her skirt/short? It's completely different. - her yellow bow, which is another obvious thing to see. Now it's actually a bow and now just tied together. The bow on her head seems to be a bit transparent as well. - her shirt has replaced the yellow box stripe with 2 black buttons with a tinier red and green circle next to them. There also seems to be a slit in the side of rins shirt as well, which if I'm looking at the V2 design correctly, was not there before. The lining near her armpit has changed from being a design of semicircles to just a solid line. There is also yellowing lining at the bottom of her shirt now as well. - Misteryeevee pointed out how her hair clips is now in the shape of IV. Though this is definitely unintentional but I find it funny how her clips make the shapes of II and IV and she's releasing on the 24th AND she's 2 in the CV series at the same time being the fourth crypton vocaloid. Len Changes - most of this changes are actually going to be on his shorts. Anyway, he has pockets now! And instead of having the chain, we have the fortissimo symbol which seems to be a zipper on his pocket. There are also two green dots on the side of his pocket as well. Now the bottom part of his shorts are very different. Instead of having yellow stripe thingies, we now have it to where it looks as if it's folded towards the bottom of his shorts and now has what looks like a keyboard on his right leg (our left) but is absent from his left leg (our right). And he still has a yellow lining on it, but it's not thick and super notice Le like on his V2. - His shirt hasn't changed much instead of having the yellow square thing now be the two black buttons with red and green dots beside it. The bottom lining of his sleeves have changed to being a thin black with thin yellow on top, instead of a thick black with a line of yellow through the middle. Overall everything looks a lot less flowy and more sleek. If I missed anything feel free to comment about it.